PvXwiki talk:Build Packs
I've only just noticed this, but did we decide if we wanted to do a DDL option as well? (we could just upload it on rapid share/mega upload) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :DDL? not sure what that means. =/ ··· Danny Does 15:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::direct download. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::up to you. I wouldn't care about seeing it as one. Problem is, I'm not sure if I'll be able to host an FTP myself, and Rapidshare/Megaupload have daily limits per IP address. Also, just so you all know, I'll have my spare computer sometime after July 11th. I don't have any time to get back to my mom's until then. Yay living in a shitty apartment 4 hours away! ··· Danny Does 16:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't seen and inherent problem with Megaupload/rapid share limiting the download per IP (given jsut about every user has a different IP obv.), not to mention if you look around you can find ways of getting around that. > July 11th is fine with me, we still need to actually make the Build packs (and there's still the monthly skill update for July which will occur (probably) July 9th so builds will change by then =p). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It should come on the 2nd (first thursday), but then again, I would be suprised if it came out on the 16th or 23rd. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::typically if the first Thursday is near the start of the month (probably 1st to 3rd) then they release it the second Thursday instead. I believe Linsey has started doing the monthly maintenance now so we'll see =p (with aid from Izzy on last months). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) are we done with the vetting restructure? if so, will get started on this when I can be assed to do so, which will probably be sometime this-next week. My Soles Are 14:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :yeah. that should be fine. I'm just wondering how we're going to handle submissions. i'm also wondering about the download method - right now, i'd imagine either isohunt or mininova would work fine. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking we could save all the builds and name them properly, then go from there with making packs. we could make the "full" set available on here at first, which would make it simple for people to make packs according to whats needed. Since the real work is saving them all, that seems like the best way to encourage easy pack making as desired. My Soles Are 17:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::wat. that didn't make sense. wtb rephrase. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::he said get C+P the templates and save them as a properly named .txt file. Then upload them onto the site and allow people to "create" their own packs. Unfortunately we have noway of enabling people to create their own packs on the wiki. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::well, we wouldn't need to name them, really. saving via the download link does it for you. as for the second point, that'd be nice, but yeah. no dice. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually the download button doesn't always work iirc (or the templates don't save properly i'm not to sure on this point). As for the names, (ignoring the first point about downloading/saving it in the first place) the file is named after the page, unless otherwise told, so while you're alright with individual builds, pages with multiple builds (e.g. team builds) will all be called the same thing. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::The download button fails to actually create a loadable build in the game's system most of the time, so you need to copypasta the build into game, and save it in game in order for it load properly. Also, was thinking for team builds: you can use folders to organize builds by creating them out of game, so maybe put team builds in a folder, with each build named seperately? This is an old pack I had created before we did the vetting restructure, but it's an example of how I was thinking of saving things, simple enough and organized. My Soles Are 00:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I figure if we just organize by class in each area, then organize those by both area and class again (2 separate packs), then organize by PvP and PvE, it should be simple enough. Also, afaik, if you just copypaste into notepad and save as a .txt, it should load fine in Guild Wars. The only ones that will not work are Any/X builds because Guild Wars doesn't recognize an empty primary class. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, some of this needs to be changed, because....well, we did it differently. (that is, if I'm reading the page correctly). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:09, 16 November 2009 :Yeah, I'm working on that :P. Definitely needs to be policy though. I'll get a news post up soon too. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:14, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::We will need to link these in other places as well (to be more available). I'm thinking maybe main page, but definitely in their respective sections. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:45, 16 November 2009 Ty all, this makes everything easier :> [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 21:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to thank you for thanking the participants of this project. Most of the time, any actual effort around this place is extremely rewardless. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 21:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:55, 16 November 2009 :::Yay, this is awesome! makes downloading the templates worth it! thanks alot. 16:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) A bit confused Hey guys. I've been following the progress of these builds packs but I'm still a little confused as to what they will do. The main part I'm having trouble understanding is the bold part I'm going to highlight: "A Build Pack is simply a collection of '''Build template codes to be made available for download'." What does that mean? Can't I just copy and paste the codes into GW already and do it like that? Or am I just terribly missing the point? Any help would be nice! --'Angelus' 18:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :you can just C+P, but some people want to have say all the Good or Great builds in a given area (e.g. Farming). So instead of having to copy and paste a bajilion template codes into GW and save each one, we've made these packs which you just copy into your templates folder, so you have all said builds with only having to download a simple .zip file =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::ah ok, and then they just appear in my little template thingy the next time i log onto guildwars? do i have a choice in what i name each build or no? --'Angelus' 18:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::yeh that's the idea. As for naming you can rename them, but you have to do it manually (just find the template (the packs are fairly organised) and rename it to what you want). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::ok, thanks phen --'Angelus' 18:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Keeping the Build Packs Updated Ok, we're finally finished with the build packs. So, now we have to keep them updated (at least until we get Danny's server). How do we want to do this? Should it be a "PvXwiki" page for people to alert us to outdated build packs, or should it just be something that I try to get people to help out with? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:54, 22 November 2009 :An easily accessible page where to post the current build template. Mainbars aren't changed very much on the most important builds, so maybe you can get somewhat easily off. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::What? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:00, 22 November 2009 :::In the end only the three-legged survive. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Crazy Fins. I r confuzed nao. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:12, 22 November 2009 :::::Sanity is for the weak. :::::Briefly: just make a page where you post the new template for outdated builds. I don't think people will necessarily update the page, though, but I really hate the idea of having to go through every single build once a month. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ that's the idea. But the question I'm asking is whether or not it should be an official PvX page or just a userspace page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:24, 22 November 2009 :::::::PvX namespace brings more attention. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ good point. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:28, 22 November 2009 In what location do I have to save these files? Is there a specific place where I have to save these files- thanks in advandce :My Computer/C/Program Files/Guild Wars/Templates/Skills [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :D: How can I find open this folder with vista ? ::Um....I've never used Vista long enough to know it had a different filing system, so give it a sec and maybe someone knows :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:57, 23 November 2009 :::Mine is in Computer/Vista (C:)/Users/Your User/Documents/Guild Wars/Templates/Skills Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 03:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ;) Thanks got it don't know if it's just me but I downloaded the Hero build packs, put them in the right place.. I got alot of "this Template's template code does not appear to be valid" That Unknown guy 13:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's a problem with a lot of PvX builds lol. take out the forward dashes I think. Might not be right...But take out stuff that doesn't fit in. ----~Short 13:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::May be a problem with builds with PvP skills in, in which case, we know about it. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::He said Hero builds. As far as I know, no PvP skills in them. ----~Short 13:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::All I can think is.... wrong profession? :p - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::if you could provide us with the name of the build it might help =p. Without knowing what the build is specifically, I will mention that I recall there being a problem with template codes being generated incorrectly if they have multiple optional slots or some such thing :/, though I don't know if that's (still) an issue. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 15:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've Isolated the issue: any build that has a plus symbol ("+"), has it replaced with a space character, which causes the code to be invalid. Here's to hoping it's a simple thing to fix --Tblade2001 16:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It is. I'll go through the hero section and fix it today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:44, 23 November 2009 ::::::::I probably should have clarified that I meant ''any build, as in all builds in all sections. I haven't tested it thoroughly, but I know the same issue exists in the General PvE builds. I presume since the issue isn't localised to one area, that it's most probably universal to the process to originally create them. --Tblade2001 12:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They were compiled by going to each build page and hitting download -> save on the templates. I made sure to fix any build templates that had spaces by putting the +'s in that I worked on. I thought everyone knew about that bug, so I didn't think to tell anyone else to do the same :( [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:26, 25 November 2009 (UTC) Drinks and 4chan? Do I get a free drink if I buy the pvp packs? :No, but if you plan on paying for them, then make your check or credit card payment payable to Karate Jesus ;D. Btw, I fixed the hero section. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:08, 23 November 2009 :Actually, if you contact me via MSN, I can provide you with the Premium Diamond PvP Build Packs for a fair price. dannyderanged@hotmail.com :> ··· Danny Pew '' 04:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I was joking sheesh. you guys are hungry for money.... <_< :::These guys were obviously not joking. We should be less serious and stuck-up here, and have some fun. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::not if you provide your email (in case) :::::Providing my already-public MSN doesn't really do anything, particularly when I haven't actually used it for email besides signing up for hardcore gay porn sites. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You called for me? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) PvX will merging with 4cahn in the near future, in order to view builds you'll need to purchase a PvXPlatinum account--TahiriVeila 21:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :4cahn is srs bsns. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Ok, Danny and I just talked and here's what we're thinking. The only real reason we were going to use his server (at least that I can think of) was for accessibility and so the packs could be updated more frequently with a bot.... Well, personally I think .zips are much more accessible to the community that uses our site than torrents are (as they can be directly extracted to the skill template folder and work). And currently we have a site that allows us to use .zips with no real drawbacks, except for the fact that we have to manually update the files. However, Danny thinks he could write a Python script or an executable file that would be capable of downloading the builds for us (of course, it would have to be "started" manually). This bot may not be able to update box.net; however, it would give us the ability to just run the bot and then upload the files ourselves. Writing the bot would probably take Danny a few weeks. What do you guys think? Good or bad idea? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:03, 7 December 2009 :That sounds good. Just make sure that the script accounts for the "+ = space" bug in the templates when downloaded. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:51, 8 December 2009 (UTC) ::Because the script would basically build the files from scratch, I can include any regex or string subs needed, so that won't be an issue. I didn't get a chance to write up any pseudocode last night, but I should have time later tonight to get started and let you guys see what I'm planning. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Made a new download of packs yesterday and "+ = space" bug is still in hordes of places in the packs. Seems like about 4:1 work. :( --'-shmEk' (talk) 14:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::4/1 sounds like a bit of an exaggeration. It should only be in every 1/15ish. However, we're working on a bot that will help us keep these builds updated and once we have it, we'll work out the bugs with the + signs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:17, 19 February 2010 :::::I can't remember how danny intends to program the script, but I think it wa jsut "there's a template code ---> write to file ----> save ---> next build". If it's like that then it shouldn't have any problem with the whole + thing. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much, that's what the script's looking like right now. I had to spend an hour and a half last night figuring out how to access pages directly without getting 301's thrown at me. '···''' Danny So Cute 18:53, 19 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::lol--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) So how is this bot coming along? I can see the packs haven't been updated in a while --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :you're more than welcome to update them manually yourself in the mean time... ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::if only i knew how. is there any word on the progress of the bots? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::if you have a build pack just save them like that, then put them in a .zip file (need winRAR or something similar), then just send it to me or danny or one of the other people involved and we'll upload it. :::Danny hasn't said anything since what you see above really so no, no word. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've talked to him a couple times on his page, and he got stuck somewhere on it. Also angelus, what you'll have to do is sign up here so we know which one you'll be working on, and then go to each build in that section and download them into a folder. Sort by rating (Good/Great) and give each team it's own subfolder, if your section has team builds. Then, compress the build pack folder to a ZIP (not RAR). Just look at any of the current build packs for examples of how it's done. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:19, 8 March 2010 (UTC) :::::I ran into a problem with my searching algorithm, as well as a problem with Python's zipfile package. The string search issue is mostly resolved, but I think I'm just going to throw out zipping them in the program. I hope you guys don't mind zipping the folders yourselves. ··· Danny So Cute 18:19, 8 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::The tedious part is collecting the builds into a folder. I don't mind zipping manually, as that takes all of two clicks. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:22, 8 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::cool beans. i might be able to get it done today depending on work, but i'm 99% sure i can have it done by wednesday nightish if my schedule doesn't get entirely fucked. i've got a midterm wednesday, and it's for a class that i haven't gone to since it started. but physics is easy, so meh. ··· Danny So Cute 18:25, 8 March 2010 (UTC) Need to break down the fucking categories better, SC is not running, running is not speed clearing, heros is not teams and teams is heroes. Fuck man I could just download 1 pack and have all the fucking builds. There is the fucking terraway in every god damn build pack gg faggots. :Oh, fucking sorry sir. Each build goes into each pack that it is tagged for so if a build is tagged for more than one thing, it goes in more than one build pack. That's why Build:Team - Discordway (as an example) ends up in PvE-Meta, Teams, Heroes, and General. It means that builds designed for multiple things are easier to find. If you want to design a build pack containing all builds organized the way you like so there's no duplications, go right ahead. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:18, 29 March 2010 (UTC) :In fact, if you feel so obliged, all the source code is here. You're welcome to modify it yourself. If not, feel free to suck me off and I'll consider doing it myself. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 05:58, 29 March 2010 (UTC) Some numbers for anyone who's interested... Total number of downloaded PvE build packs - 32,891 *General PvE - 6,944 *Farming - 9,341 *Running - 3,919 *Hero - 7,041 *Speed Clears - 0 (I just added them today) *PvE Teams - 4,168 *PvE Meta - 1,478 Total number of downloaded PvP build packs - 16,837 *AB - 3,164 *CM - 2,052 *GvG - 2,040 *HA - 2,837 *RA - 4,434 *PvP Teams - 1,688 *PvP Meta - 622 Feel free to interpret them however you want, but I would assume that the build packs echo our page hits as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:38, 29 March 2010 :So you are saying the game isn't dead?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 09:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :That reminds me, I need to update the script for the meta packs. ··· Danny So Cute 10:00, 30 March 2010 (UTC) ::He's saying most people come here for farming and RA builds. MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I was pointing out that some of our most hit pages/most downloaded sections are the most neglected (Hero, farming, PvE General, RA, etc). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:57, 30 March 2010 ::::I think he is saying that PVE is twice a good as PVP....OR there are twice as many shitty players that can't make there own PVE builds so they have to download them here...not sure which. ;o---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Probably has to do with the fact that GW went from being PvP-focused to PvE-focused around a year or two after it was released. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 17:13, 30 March 2010 (UTC) It still says there is no file in SC's btw. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :It was linked to the wrong page. It should be fine now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:56, 30 March 2010 Newest Stats In case anyone is interested, here are the latest stats: *PvP downloads **HA - 3,485 **GvG - 2,551 **PvP Teams - 2,118 **RA - 5,579 **AB - 3,933 **CM - 2,503 **PvP Meta - 933 *PvE Downloads **PvE Teams - 5,301 **Farming - 11,823 **Hero - 9,504 **General PvE - 8,791 **SC - 967 **Running - 4,924 **PvE Meta - 1,911 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:58, 10 May 2010 :Wow people really do download these badboys. --Frosty 18:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::^ especially the PvE ones. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 10 May 2010 Updating these today (+stats) I'm running the bot to update the build packs right now. I'll post the stats when I'm finished. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:37, 16 July 2010 (UTC) :Here are the number of downloads per build pack: ::'PvE''' Total - 58,081 (+14,860 downloads since May 10th) ::*General - 11,658 ::*PvE Team - 7,065 ::*Farming - 15,375 ::*Hero - 12,227 ::*Running - 6,480 ::*Speed Clears - 2,658 ::*PvE Meta - 2,618 (This pack hasn't been updated since November 23, 2009) ::PvP Total - 27,533 (+6,431 downloads since May 10th) ::*HA - 4,583 ::*GvG - 3,325 ::*AB - 5,017 ::*CM - 3,204 ::*RA - 7,246 ::*PvP Team - 2,738 ::*PvP Meta - 1,420 (Has not been updated since January 15, 2010) :As you can tell without an editorial (but I'll give you one anyway), our build packs seem to be getting some traffic, especially our PvE ones. The meta packs seriously need to be updated, and the bot can't do them. If someone would like to, feel free. If they aren't updated come August, I'm just going to delete them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:09, 16 July 2010 (UTC) ::I can honestly say I didn't even know that many people still played guild wars. Athrun Feya 02:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Where is the code for the bot anyway (I don't remember where Danny posted the code), and how do I run it? It'd probably be good if more than 1 admin was able to use it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:10, 17 July 2010 (UTC) ::::MSN me sometime. I don't have a webhost yet, but I do host files off of my desktop and I can get you a link. Also, the reason Meta hasn't been updated is because I never wrote a bot for it. When Toraen reminds me to link him, that should remind me to do that, so that might actually get done. Daññy Stats for August I'm not going to go into great detail about the stats this month. I just wanted to give an update. Basically, on average, PvE build packs were downloaded between 700-1,000 times per pack between July 16th and today. The Farming build pack had the largest jump with just under 1,500 downloads in the last month. On average, PvP build packs were downloaded between 300-500 times per pack between July 16th and today. There really was no largest jump in PvP. Almost all of them were downloaded 500 times, with the exception of GvG, CM, and PvP team which were all downloaded around 300 times. Still, not bad. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:42, 17 August 2010 (UTC) :That's pretty darn good. --''Short'' 19:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The script Will need a 'slight' update to handle the new meta rating. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:07, 23 August 2010 (UTC) :Talk to Danny. He's the one who made it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:08, 23 August 2010 (UTC) ::I think he posted that here to remind me. We've already talked about it. (But really, it shouldn't be too hard for anyone with some python knowledge to just add the like 2-3 lines of code. Heck, I might be able to do that before my next class if I can get my laptop connected to my desktop from here!) Daññy 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If you can't get it, I'll look into it. I just don't have any freetime today or tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:04, 23 August 2010 (UTC) ::::I got distracted with Phen/Drupal today, so blame him. I'll have time tomorrow again, though. Daññy 06:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::sorry >>;;. I jsut looked at your code, and although i don't know python, isn't it just a case of adding 'Meta' to the RATINGS array? ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Probably. I haven't familiarized myself with the new meta system. Daññy 20:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The categories are identical to the good/great ones. The template's the only thing that's different. The only problem i see is that some builds will now be in both Meta and great(/good), so it's does it matter if they're in both? (I wouldn't have thought so myself). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Don't think so. I forget how I originally did it, but I'm pretty sure I took the lazy route and just let it add everything from every category (so a build tagged for GvG and RA appears in both). Not to mention, that's probably the most sensible way. I'll update my copy and if anyone can't get it to work for whatever reason, just let me know. (Really, just add "'Meta'," at the front of the RATINGS list.) Daññy 07:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That's what I did, and it's working alright, except for grabbing 5 builds I viewed recently and adding them to every folder. I noticed that this happened in previous build pack updates (lol BA Rapid Turret in SCs), but I don't think there's anything we can do about it (I've tried clearing my cache, restarting networking/computer) other than go through and delete them manually after the builds are compiled. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:55, 27 August 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::If it's the most recently viewed, that might give me an idea of what's happening. I'll take a look. Daññy 08:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC)